Verloren in der Dunkelheit
by Mory
Summary: James verzweifelt an den Herausforderungen seines Lebens... es geht weiter... !JP/SS-Slash!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Die Figuren aus JKR´s Traumreich gehören auch weiterhin ihr, was ich aus ihnen gemacht habe - nicht.  
  
Warnung: Slash/Yaoi JP/SS, späterer Körpereinsatz nicht ausgeschlossen.  
  
Anm.: *vor sich hinpfeift* Maxine hat in ihrer Story "Insomnia" (bitte unbedingt lesen!!!!!!!!!!) nachgefragt, ob nicht mal jemand eine James/Severus-Fic schreiben würde. Keine Ahnung, warum das nun ausgerechnet bei mir hängen geblieben ist. Spukte mir seit dem immer wieder durch den Kopf. Und nun habe ich einfach mal angefangen...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
Verloren in der Dunkelheit  
  
"Oh ja! Oh ja!" Er war wie von Sinnen, stieß immer tiefer und immer heftiger in sie hinein. "James, hör auf! Hör auf!" Sie schlug und kratzte ihn, biß seine Lippen blutig, damit er endlich zur Besinnung kam. Doch er nahm es gar nicht wahr. In ihrer Angst und ihrem Schmerz entwickelte sie übermenschliche Kräfte. Sie packte ihn an den Schultern, drückte seinen Körper nach oben und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und trat ihm dabei zwischen die Beine. Er wimmerte vor Schmerz. Als er aufsah, stand sie weinend am Fenster, notdürftig in sein viel zu großes Hemd gehüllt.  
  
"Oh Gott, James, was war eben los mit Dir?" Er starrte sie entsetzt an. Was hatte er bloß getan? Er senkte den Blick und barg das Gesicht in den Händen. Er wünschte sich ein großes Loch im Boden, in das er versinken konnte. Vor Scham. "Es tut mir leid." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch. "Es tut Dir leid?" entgegnete sie schrill. "Du bist wie ein Tier über mich hergefallen."  
  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was, wie... Ich... ich schäme mich so." Hilflos sah er sie an. "Schäm Dich woanders, James Potter," sagte sie kalt. "Ich gehe jetzt unter die Dusche. Wenn ich dieses Zimmer wieder betrete, bist Du verschwunden. Ich will Dich nie wieder sehen." Sie ließ sein Hemd achtlos zu Boden fallen und verschwand im Bad. Er hörte, wie sie das Wasser andrehte.  
  
Mit zittrigen Händen sammelte er seine Kleidungsstücke ein und zog sich an. Die Tür fiel krachend hinter ihm ins Schloß.  
  
Eine Weile stand er nur wie betäubt da. Sein Kopf war völlig leer gefegt. Nur langsam, ganz langsam drangen die Bilder der letzten Minuten in sein Bewußtsein. Er sah sich selbst in Rage und entdeckte die Wut auf seinem Gesicht. 


	2. Abgründe

*Herzlichen Dank an Maxine, Ten und Lorelei Lee für die Kommis* Hier geht's weiter. Ich hatte es eigentlich anders geplant, aber es schrieb sich dann von selbst. Wozu plane ich eigentlich noch, wird ja eh nichts, so ist`s viel spannender...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Mit der Faust schlug er, so heftig er konnte, gegen die kalte Mauer aus Stein. Die Haut an seinen Fingerknöcheln platzte auf. Er spürte den Schmerz nicht und das entsetzte ihn. Er spürte wie etwas anderes, gut verborgenes an die Oberfläche drang. Und er konnte es nicht mehr stoppen. Wogen aus Hass schlugen über ihm zusammen und rissen ihn mit sich fort. Er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken und rannte, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Rannte immer weiter fort, rannte fort vor dem Hass, der Wut, rannte weg vor der Verachtung vor sich selbst.  
  
Er lief ziellos durch die Straßen von London, schlug gegen Wände, trat gegen Mülltonnen, Laternen, schrie die wenigen an, die um diese Zeit noch unterwegs waren und brach schließlich erschöpft in der Nacht zusammen.  
  
Nur für einen Moment fühlte er sich frei und sicher. Dann hatten seine Emotionen ihn eingeholt. Er konnte sich nicht verstecken. Eiskalt, schwarz brachen sie über ihn herein und ganz kurz sah er den Abgrund, auf den er zutrieb.  
  
James ahnte, daß er sich jetzt wehren mußte, suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg, zermarterte sich das Hirn. Was passierte hier mit ihm? Woher kamen dieser Hass, diese Wut? Die Angst? Hatte es irgendwo begonnen? Seine Gedanken rasten, scheinbar endlos - bis ganz klar ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien. Das Bild von Alastor Moody. Seinem väterlichen Freund Alastor Moody.  
  
Er hatte ihn überredet, die Ausbildung zum Auroren zu beginnen. Eine Entscheidung, die James bitter bereute. Es war für ihn selbstverständlich gewesen, Moody zu folgen. Das Böse zu bekämpfen - ein hehres Ziel.  
  
Doch Moody hatte ihnen zuerst gezeigt, wozu die Dunkle Seite fähig war. Es hatte seine schlimmsten Phantasien weit übertroffen. Moody hatte sie gequält und leiden lassen. Sie sollten wissen, wogegen sie kämpften - und dafür hasste James ihn. Er war jung, das Leben für ihn schön und leicht. Er hatte es nicht wissen wollen. Nicht wirklich und nicht jetzt.  
  
In seinen Träumen war er ein Held gewesen, von der Menge umjubelt, wenn er wieder einen Schergen des Dunklen Lords zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Manchmal den Dunklen Lord selbst. Da war kein Platz gewesen für das Leid und die Angst der Opfer. Bis die Angst nach ihm selbst gegriffen hatte.  
  
Heute morgen hatte Moody ihn wie schon so oft mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt. James war einfach zusammengebrochen. Die Illusion seiner Unverwundbarkeit nur noch ein brauner, übelriechender Haufen in seiner Hose.  
  
Stundenlang war das heiße Wasser der Dusche über seinen Körper gelaufen. Doch die Wärme hatte sein Herz nicht erreicht.  
  
James blickte auf zu den Sternen. Er hatte sich in die Arme von Janna geflüchtet, Trost und Geborgenheit gesucht. Wie blauäugig zu glauben, er könnte einfach alles vergessen. Er lachte hysterisch durch die Stille.  
  
Die Furcht hatte abstruse Bilder in seinen Kopf gezaubert. Er sah sie schutzlos den Launen irgendeines Schwarzvermummten ausgeliefert. Er hörte ihn leise Worte murmeln und wußte, daß es zu spät war. Er war zu spät. Er würde ihr nicht mehr helfen können. Seine Hilflosigkeit hatte ihn wütend gemacht, rasend vor Zorn.  
  
James wollte sich nicht weiter erinnern, es tat zu weh.  
  
Er stand mühsam auf, schaute sich um. Er wußte nicht, wo er hier war. Er glaubte, dem dunklen Abgrund entkommen zu sein, doch in einer Schaufensterscheibe sah er Jannas` trauriges Gesicht.  
  
Er riss seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. "Shattorus!" Das Glas zersprang mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Knall. Splitter bohrten sich in seine Haut und endlich schrie er seinen Schmerz hinaus.  
  
"Potter! Was tust Du da?" Aus einer dunklen Seitenstrasse lief eine Gestalt auf ihn zu. "Wenn die Muggel hier Krach schlagen, bist Du beim Zaubereiministerium dran!" James konnte ihn nicht richtig sehen, Blut lief aus einer Wunde an der Schläfe in seine Augen, aber er erkannte die Stimme. "Severus?" "Ja," knurrte der. "Bist Du völlig übergeschnappt?" James zuckte mit den Achseln. Severus schaute sich nach allen Seiten um, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab. "Reparo!" Das Glas fügte sich wieder zusammen.  
  
Er zerrte James unter eine Laterne. "Hat der hochgelobte James Potter die Beherrschung verloren?" Snapes Stimme triefte vor Hohn. James wußte nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er sah Severus nur an. Dann wandte er den Blick ab. Er war müde, wollte nur noch schlafen. Er hörte wie Severus leise immer wieder "Sanatorus!" murmelte.  
  
Er fühlte sich leer, kraftlos. Er wußte nicht, wohin er gehen konnte. Einfach nur nach hause? Das erschien ihm absurd.  
  
"James!" So wie Severus ihn ansah, schien er ihn nicht zum ersten Mal angesprochen zu haben. "Ja," flüsterte er. "Soll ich Dich nach hause bringen?" James schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich weiß nicht..." Snape hob die Augenbrauen und seine Augen funkelten. "Komm mit!" 


End file.
